Park Chang-yi
Park Chang-yi (also known as "The Bad") is main antagonist in the 2008 film The Good, The Bad and The Weird. He is a hitman and the leader of a group of bandits. The events of the film put him on a collision course with Park Do-won (The Good) and Yoon Tae-goo (The Weird) who he held a grudge against. He was portrayed by , who also played T-1000 in Terminator: Genisys, and Storm Shadow in the G.I. Joe film series. Biography Not known of his past but after he killed people in the bar at 1930 in Korea, Park Chang-yi encountered Yoon Tae-go who wants to challenged after that knife fight ,Tae-goo got Chang-yi's right index finger and chopped off caused humiliated and agony and then Tae-goo left Korea to forget his past as finger chopper while Chang-yi was drunk is discovered by his boss Kim Pan-joo,a businessman who supported Japaneses who become his boss. Chang-yi recruited the assassins become his henchmen. he vowed to searched Tae-goo means killed for title as finger chopper. although Park Do-won (The Good) believes Chang-yi is finger chopper. Chang-yi heard Tae-goo's name or past he will kill person. Manchuia Five years later, Park Chang-yi is now most feared assassin in Manchuria. and bandit leader was hired by Kim Pan-joo to steal the map from Karemaru. Then he sees his old enemy Yoo Tae-goo is now train bandit after that he return to his boss without map and Pan-joo blames him for his greed of money, he horded gun on Chang-yi. In fact, Chang-yi betrayed his own boss and stabbed Pan-joo's neck when he point his gun on him and pulls his dagger costs his boss's life ends. and he steeling Pan-joo's wealth by greed. He meet Tae-goo's wing man and best friend Man-gil and revealed himself and tortured him by attempted cut his finger before Park Do-won and Tae-goo came to save him before he escaped along with his gang. He kills one of the members of his gang when he mentioned his connection with Tae-goo. Downfall and Death After Chang-yi cut a man's tongue he goes after Yoon Tae-goo and Park Do-won but not for long when his gang killed by battle. He revealed that Tae-goo was finger chopper in front of Do-won he challenging them for one takes map and duel between them which Chang-yi died. In the alternate ending, The Weird, Tae-goo, gets up. He reveals the thick metal sheet he hid under his quilted jacket and limps over to demolish the corpse of Chang-yi, The Bad. While doing so, he discovers diamonds in Chang-yi's pocket and giggles with delight before realising he's surrounded by the Japanese army. Inadvertently lighting a stick of dynamite, Tae-goo scares off the Japanese and dives for cover before realising it was lit. Park Chang yi's body is blown to pieces by the dynamite. Personality Park Chang-yi, the Bad, is arguably the most feared hitman in Manchuria and leader of a dangerous gang of brutal cutthroats. He is also shwon to be an extremely proud and psychopathically violent killer. While Yoon Tae-goo values material value and Park Do-Won values principles, Park Chang-yi values his own pride and immense individual power above all else. Park Chang-yi relishes the fear he inspires and the fact that he is almost always most deadly man in the room. He seems to desire to be the most deadly man in the world. Evidence of such is the offense he takes when his employer describes him as the best in Manchuria; not the best in the continent and world beyond. Also, Park Chang-yi will hunt anyone who he recognises as warriors of comparable skill, such as Park Do-Won, even if he lacks a personal vendetta aganist them. Park Chang-yi will never forget a defeat. He is so sensitive to one that he killed a member of his own gang, and later an informent; both were slain for the offense of reminding him of such a defeat. Along with a burning need to avenge his lost finger, it is for this reason that Park Chang-yi hunts Yoon Tae-goo; the only known man who defeated him. Park Chang-yi's need to be the best would never allow him to forget nor spare a man who defeated him. This is not to say that Park Chang-yi does not value material wealth and the power that his subordinates add to his own. He pursued the treasure before learning of Yoon Tae-goo's involvement and expressed remorse that his gang of killers all died in the pursuit of the treasure and Yoon Tae-goo. He described losing his gang as losing all that he had, though even this loss barely distracted him when the prey he had chased was directly in front of him. Park Chang yi appears to have a the slightest bit of care for his subordinates in a twisted way. After he killed in a duel a subordinate who offended him, Park Chang yi buried is victim neatly and poured a shot of liquor on his grave. This was among the few signs of respect he made in the film. Later, in the chase after Yoon Tae go and fleeing the Japanese Army, Park Chang yi executed a subordinate for his horse and killed many of his subordinates for fleeing after many more had been shelled by artillery. What little respect Park Chang yi gives to his followers is nothing when compaired to his willingness to kill them all. To Park Chang-yi, money will always be less valuable than his reputation. In the mexican stand off between the three, Park Chang-yi tossed a small fortune into the ring to sweeten the pot for the winner to take all. Park Chang-yi primarily did this to entice Yoon Tae-goo to duel, the money itself was an afterthought for Park Chang-yi himself. To say that Park Chang-yi is the most violent and cruel of the three is a gross understatement; which is saying a lot when refering to three killers. Park Chang-yi has a psychotic personality and a high propensity for treachery and violence. So much so that everyone who has the misfortune of being in his presence is in constant mortal danger or one erant step from it. This fact gives Park Chang-yi a highly disarming presence around both civilians and criminals who possess more common sensibilities. Examples of Park Chang-yi's evil behavior include killing five of Yoon Tae-goo's men to prove himself top killer, betraying and murdering his employer for reasons unknown, slaying his subordintates for fleeling, and forcing subordinate to duel with him to the death after the subordinant mentioned the rumor that Yoon Tae-goo had defeated Park Chang-yi. Park Chang-yi has no qualms about killing bystanders, including women. When killing, Park Chang-yi is exceptionally capable of inflicting instant death with his guns though he favors slower work with his knife. A master knife fighter, Park Chang-yi will smile as he slowly cuts his victims to pieces, one slice at a time. Arguably for the sake of proving himself the true "Finger Craver," Park Chang-yi will often slice off a victim's finger. This is especially true if the victim is an associate of Yoon Tae-goo. As a lifelong killer, Park Chang-yi finds humor in death and is amused by how people live as though they will never die, despite its inevitability. Park Chang-yi seems to truly understand this as he is willing to risk death to solidify his legend, even when dueling a foe who had defeated him in the past. Of all the three warriors, Park Chang-yi was the most dangerous person to be in the presense of. Powers / Abilities *'Psychotic Personality:' Park Chang-yi embraces a life of constant violence. He kills for very little reason and often has already commited to killing someone before his victim realizes or accepts that they are in danger. His comfort with death keeps him steady in combat. *'Master Gunslinger': Park Chang-yi is an extremely fast and accurate shot. He favors pistols though is very adept with a wide assortment of firearms, including rifles and submachine guns. Park Chang-yi is skilled enough with a pistol to land three rapid shots on the base of a knife, hammering the knife into the wall. The only gunslinger of comparable accuracy is Park Do-Won. *'Master Knife Figher:' Park Chang-yi can throw knives with amazing speed and accuracy. In knife fights he is able to overwhelm his foes with fast and compact slashes that punish every opening. Park Chang-yi is so talented with a knife that he is often free to sadistically enjoy a slow painful kill. Only Yoon Tae-goo has been known to defeat Park Chang-yi in a knife fight. Amusingly, and in spite of his incredible talent, Park Chang yi doesn't know how to slice off a person's finger; trying to saw through bone with a sharp blade instead of crushing the bone with it. He made excuses for it, blaming his knife's sharpness and the rain for his difficulties. This is an early hint that Park Chang yi is not the true Finger Chopper. *'Exceptional Reflexes': Park Chang-yi's relflexs make him overwhelming on offense and able to avoid most attacks. *'Intimidation': Park Chang-yi's name alone is often enough to terrify those around him. His psychotic personality cows most witnesses. *'Gang of killers': Park Chang-yi' has amassed a gang of talented killers, many of whom are deadly enough to lead gangs in their own right. They add to Park Chang-yi's influence and further prove how terrifying he is with their unquestioning obedience to his orders. *'Tactical thinker': Park Chang-yi was able to successfully stop and assault a moving train with a track obstruction and his gang. He also took advantage of a thunderstorm to mask the sound of his movements before surprising Park Do-Won and Yoon Tae-goo with a submachine gun. *'Nearly fearless / immensely brave': Park Chang-yi fears nearly nothing. Only a killer of similar skill can shake him. Yoon Tae-goo scared Park Chang-yi when he took his finger and Park Chang-yi was briefly shaken when he realized that Park Do-Won was killing off his gang. While Park Chang-yi may feel fear he bravely faces a source and even hunts it. *'Expert Horse Rider': Park Chang yi was able to ride horses effectively in combat, even when being shelled by artillery. Trivia *He was based of Angel Eyes in The Good The Bad and The Ugly. *Originally, Chang-yi had longer hair when first teaser poster. However, teaser trailer shows him with short hair. *Chang-yi probably modeled after singer Prince or visual kei rock star. *Chang-yi was originally as emo like personally but Lee suggested it that his character was psycho. *Lee would play Billy Rocks, an assassin who silmaritions with Park who knife skills and joined the gang to saved town from evil bussissman in The Magnificent Seven. Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Assassins Category:Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Con Artists Category:Obsessed Category:Male Category:Right-Hand Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Greedy Category:Charismatic Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals